Naruto of the seven blades
by Lican
Summary: Haku manages to stop Kakashi's Raikiri, Before confronting Gato Zabuza names Naruto as his succesor, watch the rising of Naruto of the seven blades- adopted
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NARUTO

**Naruto of the Seven Blades**

Zabuza could not believe it, Haku, his weapon managed to stop Kakashi's Raikiri, she even managed to dispel the summoned dogs.

"Zabuza-sama now is your chance!" Haku said

_Haku is still alive, dammit, I just can't cut trough her knowing she is alive._

Kakashi still had activated his raikiri, he extended a little of it's power to Haku and knocked her. When Haku was out of the way Zabuza tried to slash Kakashi but he ducked the blade, then he got to zabuza's back and hit him with 2 kunai.

"It's over Zabuza, I cut the nerves of your arms, you wil never move them again" Said Kakashi

Clap, Clap, Clap,

Gato entered the bridge with a LOT of thugs.

Haku regained consciousness, but Zabuza saw her state, barely any chakra left.

"Pityful, I hired you because I heard so much about the demon of the mist, but it seems you are only a baby demon." The bastard midget said mockingly

"Gato What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked furious about Gato's sudden intervention.

"I'm here to finish you of course, you ninjas are too expensive, all this thugs cost me less than a tenth of our deal, don't you think it is a good way to conserve money, But if you can kill some of them I will be very pleased, after all I want to save money" Retorted the midget

"Damn you bastard midget!"

Zabuza saw Haku preparing herself to fight, also Naruto and Kakashi were preparing,, and he remembered something.

* * *

Flashback

Haku returned from gathering herbs, she seemed happy.

"Who is the boy?" Zabuza asked teasingly. Haku looked startled and then blushed. Zabuza chuckled "So it really was a boy, who is him?"

"His name is Naruto, and he is the gennin in the orange jumpsuit, he was sleeping in a clearing, we talked, and I told him I'am a boy" Haku reported

"HAHAHA, I would have loved to see the face of that brat" After his sudden laugh attack he rubbed his ribs in ligth pain

Haku giggled then calmed down "He was what I was before you Zabuza-sama, he thinks I'm his friend"

Zabuza just kept silent and returned to rest.

End of flashback

* * *

"Haku...pant... I want you to live... pant" Zabuza told Haku

"Zabuza-sama, I am your tool, I will never abandon you" She prepared to fight the thugs.

Naruto was listening and looked surprised.

_Just as I thought _Zabuza turned to Naruto "Brat, I give you all I have to you, even Haku"

Then turned to Haku "He is your new master serve him as well as you served me, that's an order"

Kakashi, Naruto and Haku were surprised. Haku didn't knew what to do, she wanted to protect Zabuza, but she saw his wounds, he will never move his arms again, and a long time ago he told her if he would be crippled, he would like to die fighting.

"Kakashi lend me a kunai!" Kakashi reached to his pouch and tossed Zabuza a kunai, he grabbed it with his mouth, Then he attacked as a demon trying to send a soul to hell.

After Gato and Zabuza died the thugs still tried to kill them but the intervention of the wave villagers and Naruto's and Kakashi's shadow clones they ran frightened.

After that Kakashi saw Sasuke's body and glared at Haku.

"Don't worry, he's in a fake death state"She then went to Sasuke and took off the senbon needles, after that Sasuke awakened. Sakura hugged him and cryed, Kakashi and Naruto sighed in relief, then passed out, Haku walked to him to make sure he was okay.

The villagers were cheering about Gato's death, some were helping the shinobi to go to Tazuna's house to rest.

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were unconcious on Tazuna's living room and Haku hasn't leaved Naruto's side, while Sakura alternated between looking for Sasuke (most of the time) and looking for Kakashi (Sometimes),

Naruto awakened and saw Haku was really tired.

"Haku rest you look really tired"Naruto told Haku

"But Naruto-sama, you have chakra exhaustion, you shoul-"

"Just call me Naruto, the -sama makes me feel old"Interrupted Naruto

"But Naruto-sama I can't"Anwered the fake hunter-nin

Ahem" interrupted Kakashi "Haku could you let me talk with Naruto?" Haku nodded and left to the kitchen.

"Naruto I wan't to talk with you about Haku"said Kakashi "I need you to hear me first, don't interrupt me" Naruto nodded.

"First, I don't know if Hokage-sama will let him in the village but, having a bloodline will definitely help on that, still... You should accept him as a retainer"

Naruto looked confused"What is a retainer?"

"A retainer is a servant, wait don't interupt me, you should accept her as a retainer because the clan council and the advisors of the Hokage might want him to marry someone of their liking, having him as a retainer any suitor have to ask you for permission to marry him, besides all he has been in his life is a servant, he doesn't knows how to be truly free, but you have to promise me you will treat him like family you understand?" Naruto nodded.

"I promise" Said the blonde haired boy

Kakashi continued to rest when Haku entered the living room and gave Naruto a sealing scroll.

"This is Kubikiri Hocho, Zabuza-sama gave it to you Naruto-sama, along with me"Naruto flinched because the -sama, he didn't like how Haku viewed herself as a tool.

"Thanks Haku, but you really need to rest, I don't want you to pass out"

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, I'm fine"Haku Told Naruto, but Naruto not believing her hugged her and didn't let her go. Haku blushed, but she was just so tired that she just dropped limply on Naruto. Naruto felt her "assets" and blushed.

"And by the way Naruto-sama, I'm not a boy, sorry but since we were on the move I always have to hide my gender"

"Is good to know" said a flushed Naruto. Then both felt asleep because of exhaustion.

**Swords of Naruto**

Hiramekarei(Choujiro's sword) Chakra hammer sword

Kubikiri hocho (Zabuza's sword) Bloodthirsty sword 

Samehada(Kisame's sword) Chakra eating sword

Kiba(Raiga's sword's) Ligthning using dual swords

Kabutowari(Jinin's sword) Hammer and anvil sword

Nuibari(Kushimaru's sword) Piercing and sewing sword

Homatsu(Jinpachi's sword) Exploding sword

A/N:

This is my second fic, I havent


	2. Homecoming and training

I don't own NARUTO

**Chapter 2**

**Tazuna's house**

Haku and Naruto were talking in Tazunas living room, talking about funny moments she had with Zabuza, and some of his jobs as a missing-nin.

Sasuke was recovering in their room, while Sakura and Kakashi where taking their turn guarding Tazuna.

Suddenly Naruto got serious and he spoke to Haku.

"Haku, you told me why you where hated in Kiri... I need to tell you this to know if I can trust you" Haku looked at him solemly "Well you know when Kyubi attakced Konoha, the Fourth Hokage had to seal it away, and he sealed it in me"

Haku looked surprised "You are like Utakata-nii"

"Huh?" Naruto elocuently responded

"Utakata-nii, he is the container of the Rokubi" she responded.

Naruto was ecstatic, Haku didn't hated jinchuuriki's, she even knew someone like him.

"He helped a lot of the bloodline purge survivors, he said he identified with us, he even helped Zabuza-sama with the coup de etat taking down Mangetsu, the leader of the seven swordsman of the mist," Naruto looked awed "He travelled with us for a couple of months after that, but when the guys with black cloaks and red cloaks started targeting him, we separated"

"Oh, I would have liked to meet him" Naruto looked dissapointed

"Naruto-sama, there's something you should know about kubikiri-hocho" Haku stated

"What is it?" The blonde asked

"Well the seven swords of the hidden mist weren't forged by Masamune, it's something they tell to misguide the enemies, the truth is that they were forged by the first Jinchuuriki of the Rokubi"

"COOL!"

"And all of them react differently to demonic chakra, I know Zabuza-sama helped Utakata-nii to train his control over the Rokubi using Kubikiri-hocho, but I don't really know how"

"Don't worry Haku-chan, I'll Master Kubikiri-hocho in no time, believe it!"

Haku smiled at him.

"Oh, and Kubikiri-hocho has a normal skill too"

"Really?" this was getting better and better.

"Yes, when it is broken or damaged, it can repair itself by consuming the iron of the blood of whoever you cut" Seeing his confused look she simplified " If it breaks, just cut somebody and it will repair itself using their blood" Naruto looked a little disturbed by the bloody ability of his new sword, but then he thought that with that skill he will not need to repair it as long as he killed something with it, considering his low budget this was the best sword he could get.

"And Haku you told me you didn't wanted to become a shinobi, what did you wanted to become?" Naruto asked

"I did not really knew, but have always been good with medical stuff, so I think I'll like to become a medic" The girl told him

"Cool, don't worry, Oji-san always says that Konoha needs more medics, so I don't think they will reject you"

Haku smiled at him "Oh Naruto-sama, how do you feel for training?"

"Just bring it on!"

"Ok, because Zabuza-sama named you as his heir, so you need to master the silent killing technique, so lets go to practice before Kakashi-san arrives" Haku stated

They went to the clearing where he learnt the tree climbing exercise. They sit down in meditative poses

"Ok, the first step for the silent killing technique is locating the enemy with just the sound, for this you need to expand you ear sense, so place your headband over your eyes, and don't open them, focus in the sound of my breathing" Haku began

Naruto oddly did as instructed, Haku seeing his whisker marks found them cute and couldn't help but trace them without really touching them.

"Haku-chan don't touch my whisker marks, they are really sensitive" the blonde saidbecause he felt tickles.

Haku was startled, normally a jinchuuriki's physical trait wasn't really functional, but seems like Naruto got a functional one, and it helped for this kind of training.

"Naruto-sama, I really don't touched your whisker marks, I just passed my hand near them" Haku told him

"What do you mean?"

"I think you can feel trough them" To explain she passed her hand near his whisker marks, then she touched them and he felt the difference. "Once you finish expanding your ear sense we will work to expand your ability with the whisker marks, it will give you an advantage"

"Is this a bloodline?" The blonde asked

"I don't know, but it is said that all bloodlines come from jinchuuriki" The ice user answered.

Naruto made a silent vow to maintain his whisker sense (How he named it) secret, he didn't wanted the villages to think the kyubi was influencing him.

* * *

And they continued this kind of training until they had to go to Konoha. Their trip was uneventful, Sakura was between feeling jealous and awed by Haku, by how powerful she is.

Sometime later, Konoha

Kakashi, Naruto and Haku were talking with the Hokage after he dismissed Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well Naruto, first I want to ask you why should I not throw your friend out of the village, she is a missing nin from Kiri, accepting her can cause us some problems" Hiruzed said as a matter of fact.

"Hokage-sama"Naruto began, the sandaime was shocked, when they where in Wave, Kakashi beat the rules for accepting foreing shinobi on Naruto, he had to be polite "First, she was never registered as a ninja on Kiri, she was too young and the bloodline purge was very intense, second, during their missing-nin period they avoided killing of shinobi of any major village except Kiri, they don't wanted to be pursued seriously, third she is the last of the Ice release bloodline, and last, she wants to be a medic-nin, we have always needed medic-nins"

"This are good arguments Naruto, but still this will need to be discussed with the clan council and my advisors, I will send you a message once we have a conclusion" He addressed Naruto, then he explained to Haku "You cannot go outside the village, and you will stay with Kakashi until we have reached a decision, you are dismissed, Kakashi please stay"

Once Haku and Naruto went outside, he asked Kakashi

"What can you say to me about her?"

"Hmm, she is as loyal as Naruto, she is training him in the silent killing technique, and she is very talented" answered the lazy jounin

"Do you think she is a danger to the village?"

"As long as Naruto is loyal to us, we don't have anything to worry about, she is a very dependent person" Stated Kakashi.

"Thank you Kakashi, now begin with your report" Said the old hokage.

* * *

And Kakashi began explaining the mission, with a lot of detail.

3 days later, Hokage's Office

Sarutobi was in his impossible to win fight against the paperwork, when his secretary announced Naruto and Haku.(Yes, she is making him behave a little more polite, but everything he learned he forgets when eating ramen)

"Ah thank you for coming so quickly Haku-san, Naruto-kun" told them Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-jiji"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Well, concerning the event of you staying in Konoha" He pauses dramatically, he loves to do this "You have been accepted, altougth you can't join active duty until you have a 5 year living in the village, or having a child in here"

"Will I be able to join as a medic-nin?" Asked the girl

"Yes, but you will have to wait a month of probation, also you can't go outside the village except by my orders" then he tells Naruto "Now, Since you accepted her as your retainer Naruto, this means that any suitor she gets will need to be approved by you, also anything Haku does will also bring consequences at you, this means that you will be responsible of her"

The blonde nodded, the responsibility he has finally sank on him.

"It's fine, it will give more time to teach Naruto-sama the silent killing technique" Haku told him.

"Do you know it?" Asked the aged hokage

"Yes, it was Zabuza-sama's favorite technique, so I had to be good or I would have been a burden, I'm at expert level, never reached the master tough"

Sarutobi nodded

"Hokage-jiji, do you know someone that can teach me how to use a sword?" Asked the blonde

Sarutobi looked at Haku

"Zabuza-sama had an apprentice, but he betrayed us during the coup, I was never good with swords" she stated

"Kakashi can teach you the basics, he was a good swordsman when he was young" told sarutobi to the blonde

"Why Kakashi-sensei doesn't use sword?" he asked

"He is a ninjutsu specialist, and after his father's sword broke, he doesn't show any interest on any other sword"

Naruto and Haku nodded in comprehension.

* * *

Training ground 7, Next team meeting

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Kakashi, and he appeared at his usual time.

"Yo" guess who

"YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at him

"I'm sorry, but I got lost in the road of life"

"Whatever"

"Well, since Sasuke needs some training with his Sharingan, today I'm gonna give him one-on-one training"

"But Kakashi sensei-"

Kakashi stopped him raising his hand "I suspect you want to learn kenjutsu Naruto"

The blonde nodded

"Well, I'm not very good with big swords, but I got this, unseal it"Said the jounin giving him a scroll

Naruto unsealed it, it was a small replica of Kubikiri-hocho(About half the size of the original), a manteinance set and a basic kenjutsu scroll for cleavers.

"Naruto I need you to understand that everyone of the 7 swords of the hidden mist has a unique set of katas and moves, you will have to reconstruct the style for the Kubikiri-hocho"

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I will get it in no time, believe it"

Kakashi eye smiled "Oh, and you also have to bring your strengh up, to use correctly your sword, before teams meetings I want you to practice lifting weights, but don't overextend yourself"

"Now Sakura, the first thing we need to do for you, is bring you physical strengh to genin level, you are going to run sets of 20 laps to the training grounds, with rests of 10 minutes each, also I want you to lift weights before he team meetings"

* * *

And with that they continued their training, at the end of the month Naruto had a good ability to fight in zero visibility, but he still has problems sneaking into people, Haku also tought him the Kirigakure no Jutsu, but he is far from mastering it, needing a clone to perform it while he fight.

**Swords of Naruto**

Hiramekarei(Choujiro's sword) Chakra hammer sword

Kubikiri hocho (Zabuza's sword) Bloodthirsty sword 

Samehada(Kisame's sword) Chakra eating sword

Kiba(Raiga's sword's) Ligthning using dual swords

Kabutowari(Jinin's sword) Hammer and anvil sword

Nuibari(Kushimaru's sword) Piercing and sewing sword

Homatsu(Jinpachi's sword) Exploding sword

A/N:

Check my profile for the pairing poll, and thanks you for reading. This chapter probably sucks, but it is only to lay some rules that Haku and Naruto have to follow.


	3. Haunted castle and revelations

I don´t own Naruto

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but had trouble with this chapter, the next chapter will be the last filler before the chuunin exams, i don´t like to make chapters too long so on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3 Haunted castle

Hinata wasn´t happy, on his first mission outside the village Naruto got a girlfriend (in her mind), who is a beautiful, strong and confident kunoichi with a strong kekei genkai, if only she could be as her, she was currently observing them on a training ground meditating and Naruto had to go for his second mission outside the village.

But when she was going to return home, Haku intercepted her.

"Hi Hyuga-san, can I help you?"Asked the older girl

"A-Ano, I-I" Hinata stuttered

Haku narrowed her eyes "Do you plan to hurt him like the rest of the village?"

Hinatas eyes widened in shock "No!, I wo-would never hurt Na-Naruto-kun"

"So you must be that girlfriend he talks so much about?" Haku commented jockingly

"WHAT?"

Haku giggles "Don´t worry, I was just kidding"

Hinata began fidgeting

"So what are you doing here Hyuga-san?" Asked Haku curiously

"I-I, wa-was..." _What could she tell her?_

"If you tell him how do you feel I don't think he will hurt you Hyuga-san"

Hinata's eyes widened

"It was good to meet you, my name is Haku"

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata"Said the younger girl, making a light bow wich Haku mirrored.

"You should join us on our training, Naruto-sama said the more the merrier" And with that she left the training grounds, leaving a dumbfounded Hinata on it.

This began the friendship of Hinata and Haku.

* * *

Team 7 was expecting their second C-ranked mission from the Hokage. After he sorted them he took one and gave it to Kakashi.

"Ok, team seven your mission is to find and retrieve a child by the name Takeshi, his photo is in the file, he got lost near the outskirts of his hometown in the Land of Neck, I wish you luck" Said the aged Hokage

And with a chorus of "Hai, Hokage-sama" they exited the office.

* * *

**Neck Country**

Kakashi sent his dogs to find some clue about the boy, but when they return they found one was missing, is hard to forget a giant bulldog.

"Ok Pakkun, I suppose Bull found the boy but ound him in bad condition, guide us"

The pug nodded and began sniffing for bull´s scent, once he found it he guided them to it and they found a castle, a creepy one, at least to Naruto.

"G-Guys do you think th-there could be gh-ghosts" Said the blonde

"Why? Afraid dobe?"

"Don´t be stupid Naruto-baka"

"Mah, Naruto, ghosts don´t exist, now let´s go inside and look for Takeshi"

Team 7 opened the doors, they creaked eerily giving Naruto more goosebumps. When they entered Kakashi saw the state of the castle, too good for being abandoned, he summoned another dog, a fast looking one.

"Ok guys, we are going to separate in 2 groups and look around, if you find anything come here, Naruto and Sasuke you go with Pero, Sakura come with me" ordered Kakashi in his serious mode.

And with that all of them parted way.

* * *

Naruto was really scared, the castle was really creepy, and he didn´t wanted to be here.

When they were walking in the hall he could swear the armors were following them, and after a while he got his confirmation when they attacked them, he swiftly evaded them, they where really slow and noisy compared to Haku, then again only Zabuza was quieter than her, she even detects ANBU agents all the time, Sasuke threw some kunai at them, they penetrated the armor, but they didn't draw blood, seeing this Naruto unsealed his sword, using its weigh he rapidly cut them in half, after that he armors melted.

After this encounter with the armors they ran to the principal room.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi entered a library and after some exploring she found a scroll that grabbed her attention, and when she read it she stared with terror.

"All my life I protected them, the ones that cursed me with this demon, the ones that shunned me and ignored me, and when I finally find some happiness they take it from me, now that they took my light from me I will make them pay forever, because the demon they gave has power enough to curse this land and make them feel my despair, this is the life of a Jinchuuriki"

"What the hell is this?" she tought

"Seems like the history of the last owner of the castle" Answered her Sensei.

Then they felt the bookstands surrounding them and Sakura screamed , Kakashi took her hand and dragged her fastly to exit the library, when they heard a shout, a child's shout and went in the direction of it.

Kakashi and Sakura got to where both the boy and bull where, but the walls became flesh when they tried to get near, "Summon", they ran quickly to the principal room, he had to find the contract to dismiss the summon before his students got hurt.

When they got to the room he saw Naruto's group there and he sighed in relief, Naruto was really freaked out, muttering something about ghosts and with his sword ready to swing.

"Naruto calm down, this is a summon, like my dogs, just bigger, we need to find the contract to dismiss the creature"Said Kakashi to the blond, making him calm somewhat.

**"My name is Shiromari and you will meet the hate of my master"**

After Shiromari said that, he began making the principal room walls and floor flesh and tried to eat them, Team 7 was having trouble evading the attacks of shiromari, but then he stopped.

After he stopped his attack a man in an old armor appeared in the room, he pointed to Naruto and signaled him to follow.

"A ghost!" Shouted Naruto

"I think he wants us to follow him" Said Sakura

"No just Naruto, but we still need to see he is fine" Said Kakashi

Team 7 followed the man until he went to a heavy looking door. The door opens itself. When they entered the room they saw the summoning contract, Kakashi was going to pick a kunai from his holder when he saw the man signal to Naruto to sign the contract.

"Naruto he wants you to sign the scroll, open it and sign it with some blood on the next available space" ordered Kakashi.

Naruto gulps but followed Kakashi´s instructions.

**"Since my past master deems you worthy me and my family will serve you, but if you are like those fools that shun jinchuuriki I WILL EAT YOU, go outside after I go back my prisoners will not follow me back home"** Declared the summon

All the members of team 7 quickly went out of the castle, once they were out of it Shiromari disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Bull and Takeshi on the floor.

* * *

**On the road to Konoha**

"Naruto, I think you should not use the summoning" Said Sakura frightened that Naruto had the scroll with him.

"Why Sakura-chan?" Asked the blonde

"When we were looking on the library, I found a scroll, it said that the past master of Shiromari had a demon inside of him, I don´t think that summoning can be good"

"Shut up Sakura" Said Naruto coldly and shifted his position in the formation to make point, trying to defuse the situation Kakashi just permited it.

Sakura was shocked from what Naruto had told her, didn´t he had a crush with her?, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that possible, placing a demon inside a person?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes it is, those people are called jinchuuriki, unfortunately sealing a demon on a person is the only way to kill it, but many jinchuuriki are shunned by their people because they think of them as demons in human flesh, that makes most jinchuuriki to end releasing the demon they were imprisoning and being the first ones to be killed by it, the life of a jinchuriki is never easy"

"But why people fear them so much?"

"All of them gain skills from their prisoner, for example, the jinchuurikis of Shukaku always get the ability to bend sand, but they lose their capacity to sleep"

Sasuke and Sakura where impressed, still Sakura didn´t think it was a fair exchange, Sasuke on the other hand wanted to investigate the sealing procedures.

"Still, why did the past master of Shiromari gave Naruto his summoning contract?"Asked Sakura

"He deemed Naruto worthy, I don't know the values of this summoning contract, so I can't tell you exactly why"

Kakashi seemingly didn´t reacted but internally he was disappointed, it seems that Sakura´s past commentary was going to make Naruto clam from his teammates in his status as jinchuuriki.

Hokage´s Office, Konoha

Kakashi and Naruto finished explaining the Hokage what happened on the Land of Neck. He saw that this mission deeply perturbed Naruto, because the past owner of the contract was a jinchuuriki, and he lost the most important person to him, at the hands of the people he protected from the demon he imprisoned, so he decided to do something drastic, something he didn´t wanted to do until he was a jounin. He dismissed Kakashi and asked Naruto to stay.

"Naruto, what I´m going to tell you is a secret even more important than you having the Kyubi sealed, you can´t tell no one about this" Began Sarutobi

"Yes jiji" Answered the confused blonde

"The truth is that Konoha has a very strict protocol when a jinchuuriki is involved, it involves keeping the identity of the jinchuuriki a complete secret, unfortunately someone got word of your identity as a jinchuuriki and passed the word, by the time we go the culprit the damage was done and I had to make the law you already know" Sarutobi paused "So nobody noticed that you are the third jinchuuriki of the kyubi living here on Konoha"

"WHAT?"

"The Uzumaki clan, from who you are the last survivor, is the only one that can resist the influence of the fox on a dialy basis, believe me some villages tried to capture it before your clan got it" Satated the Hokage as a matter of fact.

"But who was the past jinchuuriki?"

"Your mother, when she was giving birth to you someone attacked the safe place the Yondaime placed for her, somehow took your mother from him and released the Kyubi on Konoha, we still don´t know who did it" While he was explaining this he got to his safe and got a photo of Kushina "She was Uzumaki Kushina, I don´t know how but she convinced your father to take her name instead of she taking his, hehe, she wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki clan here on Konoha"He gives the photo to the blonde "your apartment was hers when she was single, so you are living were she lived"

"Thank you jiji" the blonde said while staring at the face in the photo with tears.

"You should talk with your summons, maybe you could convince them to be a clan summoning contract, oh and the swirl inside our leaf symbol is the Uzumaki swirl, your clan gave us permission to use it on our headbands" Said the old hokage before dismissig the blonde.

* * *

A/N: So here is the chapter, the next one will introduce Naruto´s new summons. Oh and Haku told Naruto about Hinata observing them(stalking), since she didn't talked to them Naruto asked Haku to talk to her and see what she wanted, he recognizes that Haku is very smart and she would know what to do.


	4. Summons

I don't own NARUTO

**Naruto of the Seven Blades**

**Chapter 4 Chameleon**

A/N: The pairings still aren't decided, the poll is still open, Hinata´s being befriended is the preparation for a plot twist, it´s important, it will not only decide the pairing.

* * *

The next day at team 7 traning ground

"Yo" Said the tardy sensei.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Responded Sakura and Naruto.

"I´m sorry, it´s just that I had to help an old lady to go to her house and her house was at the other side of the village"

"LIAR!"

"Hey guys today I´m gonna teach you summoning" Kakashi entered lecture mode.

This got their attention.

"First, summoning creatures it´s easy once you have a contract, like Naruto, first you make this handseals, then you make a blood sacrifice, then you release the jutsu" He explained while doing the procedure and summoning Pakkun.

"Yo" Said the pug.

"Hi Pakkun" Responded the blonde and pink haired gennin, Sasuke just nodded

"Also the jutsu is affected by the intent and quantity of chakra you put on the jutsu"

"How do it affects it sensei" Asked Sakura.

"For example if I want to summon my personal summon, a traking one, messenger or combat" After he said this he summoned Pero and Bull. "For example Pakkun is a tracking summon but he is also my personal summon, Pero is both a messenger and tracker and Bull is more like a combat summon"

"What is a personal summon sensei" asked the blonde

"Is the first ummon you successfully cast, most of the time they become good friends with you" answered Kakashi.

"Ahh"

"Now try the jutsu Naruto put enough chakra on it to make one Kage Bunshin"

"Yosh!"

The blonde quickly casted the jutsu, his intent, personal summon. There appeared 3 small clouds of smoke, after they dissipated, Kakashi was surprised to see three small chameleons, the size of Pakkun, the first one was green with red back, the classic jungle chameleon; the second one was similar but more muscular, full green body and had two horns above its eyes, it looked like it was more adapted to live on the floor; the final one was really different than the other ones, it had a lot of spines on its back and bald, it was the color of the sand, a classic desert chameleon.

"Yo" The first one said in a friendly tone

"Sir" The second said in a military tone

"Hi" The third one said on a dry tone

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I´m your new summoner" The blonde greeted them exited

"Could you tell us your names and also in what you specialize please?" asked Kakashi

The three summons nodded

"My name is Ichou, I´m from the tree family, we specialize on ambushes and arboreal fighting, we use earth and water jutsu, we like to play and eating bugs and we also have the fortress summon of the castle" Told the first

"My name is Jimen, I´m from the horned family, we specialize on heavy combat, we use earth and fire jutsu, we like eating bugs and we have the fortress summon of the bunker" told the second

"I´m Suna, desert family, desert combat, pursue and messengers, we also don´t like to waste anything, we have the tower"

"Ok, now we need to go to take a mission, you can keep your summons around as long as they don´t interfere with the mission, you must begin to know them" told Kakashi to the blonde.

"You heard Kakashi sensei, you can come with us if you want" Said Naruto to his chameleons.

The chameleons nodded, then Suna and Jimen returned to ther home.

"Oh Naruto, promise me that you will only meet your boss summon after I give the ok" Told the scarecrow to the jinchuuriki.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

After the mission, clearing of Naruto and Haku

Naruto arrived to the clearing with Ichou on his shoulder and heard the noise of two people training, curious he went to the clearing fast and saw Haku and Hinata on a taijutsu spar, Haku with her usual speed and precision, Hinata with a graceful fighting style he didn´t knew.

"Hi Haku-chan, Hinata" Greeted the blonde

"Hello Naruto-sama"

"H-Hi Na-ruto-kun"

"Who is that Naruto-sama?" Asked Haku eyeing the summon on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh, this is Ichou, one of my summons, Ichou they are Haku-chan and Hinata"

"Pleased to meet you" Said Haku and Hinata in chorus after that they giggled.

After that they continued sparing until Hinata had to go to her home.

"This was a good day"

"Yes, I never tough Hinata could hit that hard"

"It´s her family style, it´s quite powerful"

"Yeah, I´m going with Iruka-sensei, I need more practice with that jutsu"

"Good luck, see you at home Naruto-sama"

And with that they parted ways.

* * *

In a sealing shop

A short hooded figure entered the shop and walked to the store owner.

"Do you have it?" Said the hooded young.

"Yes, I must warn you, this seal is very chakra intensive, you may need to use several soldier pills to complete it, as long as you don't seal a demon above level 4 of power then the container will be safe" Answered the store owner.

"I know" He took the large scroll, inspected it and paid the owner, after that he exited the store satisfied with his purchase.

* * *

A\N: Ok, this are Naruto's summons, there are several families because there are many chameleon kinds, hope you liked them.

Chameleon families Personal summon Boss Fortress

Desert Suna Sakyuu Kanshitou

Tree Ichou Jumoku Shiromari

Horned Jimen Tsuno Sekitanko


	5. Chuunin exams begin, The forest of death

I don't own NARUTO

**Naruto of the Seven Blades**

**Chapter 5 Chuunin exams begin, the forest of death**

It was a peaceful morning on Konoha, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue and sunny.

"YOU ARE LATE" Was the greeting that received Kakashi from 2 of his students.

"Sorry guys but I had to pick up my father´s sword" Apologized the silver haired sensei.

"LI-huh?" His students looked confused and then looked at his back, there was the legendary sword of Hatake Sakumo.

"Yeah, I send it to be repaired, I don´t want to lose a skill that can become useful" Said the scarecrow 'And I would want to pass it on to one of you, after all, since that incident I can´t have kids anymore' Mentally added

His students nodded.

"Ok, today there will not be training-"

"And you make us wait for 3 hours here?" Shouted the aggravated blonde

"Here, these are chuunin exams application forms, I want you to think if you want to enter, there is no pressure, this is an individual decision, if you accept go tomorrow to the academy at 3 o´clock, ja ne" The teacher said and shunshined away leaving a bewildered team 7.

* * *

Next day at the academy entrance team 7 entered to register for the chuunin exams, they were looking for room 301, when they found it they also found another team being harassed by a couple of older gennin.

"Hey drop the genjutsu!" Said the showoff of team 7.

"Huh?" Said the blonde

"What are you talking about?" Asked one of the older gennin.

"Sakura with your analitical skills you should have perceived it too"

"Heh? Yes, we are on the second floor" Said the pink haired girl

And the older gennin dropped the genjutsu.

"Ok, you detected it, but it will not help you with this" Said one of the older gennin before attempting to kick Sasuke, who responded on the same way, but they were stopped by a green blur.

"Hey is not very youthful to attack a comrade" Commented the green gennin

Team 7 was very impressed bye the green clad gennin speed.

"Lee! What happened with hiding our strength?" Asked a girl with her hair combed on two buns.

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten" Apologized Lee

Ten-Ten sighed.

Lee saw Sakura.

"Hey you must be Sakura, be my girlfriend and I will protect you with my life" Declared Lee

Sakura saw him, his eyebrows that looked like huge caterpillars, his bowl haired cut and his green spandex "NO! You're lame"

Lee deflated. Neji saw Sasuke.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuga"

"Whats your name?" Asked the long haired gennin

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking another's name" Answered Sasuke

Sasuke and Neji began a staring contest.

"Ah, nobody never asks my name" Said Naruto sulking

"Neji we should go now" Said the weapon mistress.

And everyone in the hallway felt a high killing intent, Neji felt it the most and after looking for the source he saw that it was Naruto.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto and Hinata were sparing while Haku saw them, Naruto landed a glancing hit on Hinata's shoulder and she yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry Hinata I didn't wanted to hurt you" Naruto apologized frantically.

"I kn-know Naruto-kun" Said the dark haired girl.

"Let's me see it Hinata-chan" Said the older girl.

Naruto turned so he gave them his back. Hinata took off her jacket and exposed the wound then Haku began inspecting her shoulder. Haku saw the wound, she recognized it from the Jyukken, but Hinata never used that much chakra on it, this was a nearly crippling injury.

"Who did this to you? It´s a nearly crippling injury" Asked the senbon user.

"Neji-" She said before catching her mouth remembering that Naruto was still there and he was leaking killing intent.

"Naruto-sama, you're scaring her" Warned the older girl.

Naruto composed.

"I'm sorry Hinata" He said without looking to them

"Naruto-sama, promise me that you are not going to look for him" Asked Haku

Naruto waited some moments before answering.

"I promise"

Flashback end

* * *

"Do you have a problem?" Scoffed Neji

And the killing intent intensified nearly matching Zabuza's, Neji's stoic attitude began to falter.

"I-I think we sh-shoould go now Ne-Neji" Stuttered Ten-Ten, Lee was surprisingly calm

* * *

Team 9 began to look for room 301 when Lee told his teammates to go there first.

On the way to room 301 team 7 got intercepted by Lee.

"Oi, Uchiha Sasuke I challenge you to a fight" Guess who?

Sasuke snorted.

'Why nobody ever wants to fight me' thought the blonde "Oi, if you want to fight him, then you have to fight with me first"

"I don´t have any interest on fighting you" Dismissed him the green clad boy "I want to test myself against the genius of the Uchiha clan"

"The hell!" and then Naruto charged the green clad boy.

Lee saw Naruto charging at him but he barely acknowledged him, when he was near enough of him he deflected a punch directed to his face and tried to trip him with a low kick, but Naruto was already on midair with his right foot on Lee´s face that caused him to nearly fall, The older boy was surprised by his fast reflexes but it make no difference, Naruto wasn´t quick enough to counter a Konoha Senpuu and was slammed to the wall.

"You are good for a rookie, but I have no interest in you, I want to figth him because right now I´m the strongest gennin in the village"

Sasuke smirked and advanced to Lee, when he was at a reasonable distance he took his stance.

"Sasuke-kun we only have half hour before the exam begins" warned Sakura

"Don´t worry, this will only take 5 minutes" Replied the Uchiha.

3 minutes 47 seconds later

Sasuke was in midair in process of being enveloped by Lee's bandages when a spinnin wheel pinned those bandages to the wall.

How could he lose to this weirdo?

Then he saw the older boy apologizing to a turtle.

How could HE lose to that weirdo?

Then he saw Gai, Gai punching Lee and the boy taking his punishment happily and of course the sunset genjutsu.

**HOW COULD HE LOSE TO THAT WEIRDO?**

Naruto wisely decided to drag his dazed teammates before the bowl haired duo noticed them.

* * *

Team 7 looked at the room where all the participants were waiting, awed at the quantity of them.

"SASUKE-KUN, FINALLY YOU COME TO ME!" yelled the blonde fangirl.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE INO-PIG!" replied her rival.

Leaving the fangirls to their antics Naruto and the males of team 10 greeted each other.

"Oi guys, seems like all the gang is here" Said Kiba while Shino remained stoic.

"Hi Na-Naruto-kun" Greeted Hinata

"Hi Hinata" Said blonde greeted her

"Hey rookies you should keep it quiet, this is not a game" Told them an older gennin.

"And who are you to tell us what to do" Said Sasuke

"My name is Kabuto and I´m a veteran of the chuunin exams" Answered the bespectacled boy.

"So this is your second time?" Asked Sakura

"No, the seventh"

"He, you must suck" Said Kiba

"Or maybe this exam is really difficult?" Asked the older gennin "Ok guys since you all remind me how I was at your age I´m going to help you with my ninja info cards"

"What is that?" Asked Naruto

"They are cards where I write information on the chuunin exams, I have informations on the nations participating and the participants" He said while showing them the information of the nations participating.

"So you have information on people here?" Asked Sasuke

"Yes, but it might not be complete" warned the silver haired boy.

"Do you have information on Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee of the Leaf?" Asked Sasuke in a demanding tone.

"Also Hyuga Neji" Said the blonde gennin "Don't worry Hinata, just curious" Said him when he saw her worried face.

Seeing the interaction, Ino thought something happened with them, she wanted to embarrass Naruto for the pranks he did to her on the academy "Can you please show me of Uzumaki Naruto, Kabuto-san?"

Shikamaru eyed her, but seeing her mischievous grin he only sighed. Too troublesome to say something.

"So you know their Names, this will be fast" The older gennin said while looking for their cards at blinding speed. "Ok, this are the cards" He says while showing them

* * *

_Rock Lee_

_Rank Genin_

_Missions: 20 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank_

_Notes:_

_Very high taijutsu skills_

_Teammates: Hyuga Neji, Ten-Ten_

"It seems that he doesn´t have skills on ninjutsu or genjutsu, his taijutsu is still impressive for someone his age"

* * *

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_Rank Genin_

_Missions: 8 C-rank, 1 B-Rank_

_Notes:_

_Has never been injured on a mission_

_Teammates: Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro_

"Strange, he never received an injury on a misión, even the B-Rank"

"Thats immpossible" Said an shocked Kiba

* * *

_Hyuga Neji_

_Missions: 20 D-Rank, 1 C-Rank_

_Notes:_

_He is the prodigy of the Hyuga clan_

_Teammates: Rock Lee, Ten-Ten_

"Also Impressive for someone his age"

"You forgot that he has an stick on his ass bigger than Teme´s"

"Dobe!"

All the guys except Sasuke chuckled, Hinata giggled.

* * *

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Missions: 8 D-rank, 1 B-rank, 1C-rank turned A-Rank_

_Notes:_

_He is the wielder of one the swords of the hidden mist, _Kubikiribōchō.

_Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura_

The rookie 9 were wide eyed.

"When did you make a B-Rank Dobe?" Asked Sasuke

"So that counted as a mission" the blonde talked more to himself and ignored Sasuke's question

"A sword of the Hidden Mist?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Hehe, bet he can´t lift it" Said Kiba.

Naruto deflated, seeing that Kiba grinned and was going to say something when Sasuke interrupted.

"None of our class could hope to lift that thing idiot" Said Sasuke

"Yeah, it´s bigger than any of us" Said Sakura

Naruto beamed when his teammates defended him.

"Troublesome, stop fighting, don´t you see that all of the gennin here are the elite of their villages?" Shikamaru raised his voice.

"That's true, but don´t worry to much about Sound, they fairly new on this" Said the older gennin.

The rookie 9 began shaking, except for Sasuke and Shikamaru, too troublesome to do that, Sakura when she saw that Naruto was trembling was going to cheer him up when.

"DO YOU HEAR ME! I´M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I´M NOT GONNA LOSE TO ANY OF YOU!"

'Dobe'

'He made everyone here his enemy, troublesome'

'Why don´t you shut up Naruto-baka'

Then the blonde felt someone attacking the group and he jumped to action since Zaku was the closest to him he intercepted him allowing Kabuto an easier evasion of Dosu, but then his eyeglasses broke and he began trowing his breakfast.

"What happened?"

"He evaded the attack"

"Write this on your cards, the Sound gennin will be chuunin" Said the bandaged sound Gennin.

And then Ibiki and the other proctors came. (The first part is mostly the same so I'm not writing it, yeah I'm lazy)

* * *

Forest of death

Team 7 entered the forest of feath, they traveled for a couple of hours when Sasuke signaled them to stop and then revealed a map.

"Oi, teme for what is the map?" Said the blonde.

Sasuke didn't responded.

"Teme!"

"Shut up Naruto-baka!"

"I got this map, it shows relevant locations in this forest, let´s go" Said the teme.

And they followed Sasuke, Sakura to his left and Naruto to his right slightly lagging from them to detect any treat from behind.

* * *

After 2 hours of travelling trought the forest Sasuke stopped and his teammates followed.

"Let´s stop a moment to eat and then we continue, Sakura you guard that hole in that tree" Said tree was thick enough to house a medium car, the hole had enough space to house them temporarily, and also it had a huge branch that could be used as a bridge to go to another tree, it also had perfect very good covering so only a team that looked for them could find them "Dobe you find something to eat, I´ll find some water"

"Teme who put you in charge?" Asked defiantly the blonde

"I got the map, Dobe"

"Teme"

After that they proceeded to their tasks.

* * *

Aithne has always been one of the more freespirited of her siblings, and she liked to fly alone because it calmed her, her siblings always told her to not go alone to theforest, but who on their right mind will attack a fire fairy?

Aithne is a beauty even by fairy standards, she has fiery red hair, shoulder length, her ears pointy like an elf and her complexion is athletic like an endurance athlete, her tanned skin makes her more unique from her siblings and her red dragonfly like wings let her fly at blinding speeds with full grace.

When she felt something dragging her to the ground and she wasn´t strong enough to stop it, when she plummeted to the ground she found that she couldn´t lift her limbs from the ground.

"Spirit Grounding Seal, success" Said a voice

Then the black haired boy quickly got close to her and pressed a paper tag to her forehead, and she felt her power leaving her.

"Spirit Power Seal, success" Said the boy.

"What are you doing?" Asked the fairy

The boy took a soldier pill and unrolled 2 scrolls he had prepared on a nearby bush, he took off his shirt and pressed carefully one of the scrolls so he doesn´t damage the seal, he then repeats the process on the fairy´s back, then he makes a series of 30 handseals and from the seal on his belly shot several tendrils that bind the fairy, her pleas for him to stop fall on deaf ears and she promptly disappears inside Sasuke´s seal.

"Spirit Imprisonment Seal, success"

Then the dark haired boy begins to feel like his whole body is in pain, and after a few minute, that he felt like they were hours, it ended, he began feeling how his chakra reserves were refilling, after that he makes a small cut on his arm and he watches in fascination how it heals almost instantly, then he unseals a mirror.

'Let´s see if I got physical changes' He frowned when he saw his new fiery red hair, then he unsealed a bottle from his poach and began to use it´s contents like a shampoo, after he finished he applied chakra to his hair and it changed to jet black.

'Now I have to get dye every month for the rest of my life'

After this he began the trip to the location of his team, several moments later a presence made itself known.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, why are you so alone?" asked a female voice.

"Who are you?"

"Impress me and I´ll tell you" told her in a seductive voice (shudders)

"Heh, you are going to regret it" Said the boy

The boy attacked the Kusa Kunoichi with his sharingan activated, but every punch and kick he threw at her she nimbly evaded it, he becomes exasperated and trows her some shuriken, the Kunoichi evaded them without difficulty but Sasuke had already prepared a trap using an explosive tag he had placed for Aithne, the tag exploded and the Kunoichi was throwed at him, the boy did some handseals and aspired profoundly.

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!**"

The fireball hits dead on, but this fireball was blood red and far hotter than any other he had produced, he also noticed that his lips were slithly burned.

'Damn, I´ll need to practice all my jutsus if they become like this' thought the boy.

"Wow Sasuke-kun, your katon is really impressive, but that alone will not help you win this battle" Said the snake sannin from behind Sasuke

Sasuke tried to move but he found himself pinned by three clones that appeared from below the ground.

"Now Sasuke-kun, I´ll leave you a little gift from me and if you want more power you can look for me, my name is Orochimaru" The snake sannin told him while his disguise began to dissolve. After that his neck extended to impossible length and bit him on the neck.

The cursed seal appeared, but there appeared a very unique cursed seal, the cursed seal of vacuum, its symbol was a circle with 4 cuts dividing it equally. Orochimaru´s eyes widened.

'The cused mark of vacuum, never knew the Uchiha had a jinchuuriki, I will have to be careful if I want to use his body, maybe I would have to wait until one of his kids is habitable to get an Uchiha, Damn it'

And Orochimaru leaved an unconscious Sasuke on the floor while his seal took effect.

* * *

Naruto

Naruto was looking for anything to eat when he saw a thick mist began to form, so he knew he was on the Kirigakure no Jutsu, he began expanding his senses and felt an attack coming from his back.

The blonde quickly evaded the attack of a big 'axe'?, only to be caught on a explosion caused by it.

"Heh, what a waste of time, well infiltrating your village was easy, now let´s look for the sword" said cockily a white haired boy.

And Naruto poofed, Suigetsu didn´t had time to evade a kunai to his lung from behind him.

Naruto watched how he had stabbed the other teen, but before he could think of anything the white haired teen became water and hit Naruto in the gut, slamming the blond on a tree, said blonde disappeared on a cloud of smoke.

'Damn, this guy is good for a Konoha-scum'

"_Who are you?"_ Asked the blonde using the jutsu that Zabuza did with his voice, he was hidden behind a tree

"_Hōzuki Suigetsu"_ Said the white haired teen _"And I´m here to take that beautiful sword from someone that doesn´t deserves it"_

"_And who are you to tell me that?"_

"_I´m the one that will reform the 7 swordsman of the Mist"_

And the blond felt himself being cut in half by the other teens blade, only for the blond to become water, then the white haired teen heard a sizzling of a paper bomb so he jumped, the branch where he was exploded, while in midair he perceived a lot of blades coming to him so he transformed in water, unfortunately for him the time it took to reform was to long and Naruto threw him 3 kunai with exlosive tags on them and he got vaporized, his sword fell to the ground.

Naruto stared at the place were the other teen was, waiting for him to reform, but nothing happened.

'Oh god, I killed him' and he looked at the blade of Suigetsu 'And we only fought for our swords'

"_You must remember that sometimes the enemy will be hellbent on killing you, if that happens you will not have any other choice but to kill them"_

Those were the words of one of Iruka's lessons, he didn't knew why they he remembered them, but they explained the situation, Suigetsu felt he was unworthy of the sword and that he needed to kill him, so the only choice was to kill the other teen.

Then he remembered his teammates, he unsealed his practice sword, and strapped it on his back, then he sealed Shibaku on it's place, after that he went to his team refuge.

'I'll ask jiji what can we do with this sword'

* * *

Sakura

Sakura was alert in the hideout, when one of her traps alerted her of someone coming, she tensed, but when she saw Naruto she relaxed.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I couldn´t hunt anything" Said the blonde

Seeing his state she asked "What happened Naruto?"

"I got attacked by this Suigetsu guy, he wanted Zabuza´s sword, we fought and-" Naruto stared blankly at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I-I ki-killed him"

Seeing the emotions that Naruto was experiencing Sakura began conforting him, like a sister would do, it took a couple of minutes but she managed to calm him a little.

"Sakura-chan, the Teme is late" Stated him.

"I know" she said, now used to the nicknames of her teammates "We should look for him"

"Hai"

They went to the direction he left, and they arrived when he was still unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Said concerned the pink haired girl, then she began checking him. "He is fine, we should carry him to the hideout"

Naruto nodded and then he carried the black haired boy on his back.

* * *

That night

Three figures were observing team 7 like predators.

"It seems like there are 2 bugs in there" Said a male voice

"Zaku don´t get cocky, we should finish one of them quickly, then we attack on full force" Said a bandaged boy

"I think we should attack them when that pink haired slut is guarding them" Said a female voice.

"That´s a better idea, she seems really weak, Kin and I will attack her when she is alone, then you blow their hideout" Said Dosu

* * *

"I´m going to take the first watch Naruto, you had a thought day"

"Hai Sakura-chan"

Naruto got in the hole in the tree, placed his sword between Sasuke and him and began to sleep.

* * *

1 hour later

Sakura was fighting the boredom of keeping guard, when he began to remember a particularly difficult training exercise they had, Sasuke and her had to fight Naruto with only taijutsu, but he could use Kirigakure no Jutsu, it was surprising how sthealty and silent was Naruto when using that jutsu, it reminded her of Zabuza, they still can´t win a battle of that kind.

*Swissssh* *Clang*

Sakura tensed while eyeing the kunai she had deflected while staying on defensive stance, she was lucky it didn´t had an explosive tag.

"Hehehe, seems like you´re not that weak" Said Zaku while standing on the branch in front of her.

"Idiot we still had the advantage of being hidden" Said Dosu while leaping from a nearby branch to another near Sakura.

'You too are an idiot Dosu, she didn´t knew where you were' thought Kin while staying hidden

"It doesn´t matter, give us the Uchiha and matbe we will let you live" Said Zaku.

And a very thick mist began covering them.

_"__Eight choices: kidneys, brain, liver, lungs, clavicle vein, neck vein, heart!__"_

'Naruto'

"_What do I strike first?"_ Said the blonde while channeling as much killing intent he could, it wasn´t as malicious like on the Neji´s incident, but it had a lot of chakra inbedded into it, making the 2 Sound gennin feel uneasy.

"His killing intent is almost as powerfull as Orochimaru-sama" Said Zaku

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Idiot now we will have to make sure they are dead!"

'Impressive, while his killing intent is not nearly as malicious as Orochimaru-sama´s, it has the same strength that he has'

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Whispered the blonde and there were five clouds of smoke.

The five blondes began moving 3 to Zaku and 2 for Dosu, one clone tried to sneak on Zaku´s back but the dark haired teen reverse kicked the clone on the jaw and it disappeared, the other 2 tried to flank him with their swords unsheathed but each got caught on a Zankūha.

The other 2 clones tried to sneak on Dosu and trap him, one from behind him and the other from his right coming from the lower part of his branch, he just hit his gauntlet and send a weak sound wave that dispelled both clones.

'Damn their good'

"We are from the Sound village, we have a very good hearing sense" Boasted Zaku while Dosu rolled his eye at his stupidity.

While the males of the sound team were fighting the blonde, Kin sneaked cautiously so the real Naruto would not discover her, when she got near the entrance of the treehole she had to evade the shuriken that Sakura threw to her, she then threw her own volley of shuriken and while the pink haired girl was evading them she got close and it didn´t took her a lot of time to overpower her with taijutsu.

"You should spend more time training and less time tending to your hair" Said Kin with a sadistic smile while grabbing Sakura by her hair.

Sakura was trembling in pain and fear when Kin raised a kunai to gut her when they felt a very strong and foul chakra presence.

* * *

Sasuke´s P.O.V.

This power is awesome, but why does it feel tainted? He sealed within himself a fire faery, it´s power should be pure, it must be whatever that guy did when he bit him, Orochimaru was it?

I go outside of our shelter and see a Kunoichi holding Sakura by her hair, this is going to be fun.

* * *

General P.O.V.

Sasuke charged the sound kunoichi at blinding speed, she threw him her kunai but Sasuke just evaded it and before she could get on defensive stance the boy hit her on the gut making her fall from the tree, when she fell she lost consciousness and broke an arm.

Naruto was having problems because he couldn't sneak on the sound gennin,so he decided on the Zabuza approach, he made 10 clones, sent 5 to distract Zaku, and he used the others to surround Dosu, once in position all the clones threw their Zanbato´s surprising Dosu, the bandaged gennin barely avoided the 5 big ass swords when he heard the sound of another one coming, and he was on midair, he twisted and used his gauntlet and a Kunai to block it, but doing this made him free fall to the ground upside down, he fell helplessly and died from the concussion.

Sasuke saw how the last of the clones of Naruto got dispelled so he made some handsigns and launched a "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" to the unaware sound gennin, they were not only hotter but also faster, the blood red flames of Sasuke quickly consumed Zaku.

Perceiving that the last opposing Gennin was dead, Naruto dispelled the mist.

"Teme, check the girl for a scroll"

Sasuke didn't replied but proceeded to check Kin, Naruto did the same with Dosu.

"Woohoo, it´s an earth scroll" Celebrated Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto-baka, other teams will hear us"

"She is alive" Said the dark haired boy.

"Wait, Kuchiyose no jutsu: Boroi" And after the smoke dissipated they saw a chameleon of the tree family, as big as a Great Dane, has red skin with yellow back.

"Yo" Said the Chameleon

"Yo, Boroi I need you to take her to Hokage-jiji and tell him that she works for his ex-student" Ordered the blonde, without disrespecting the chameleon.

"Hai" the chameleon nimbly approached the unconscious girl and proceded to "eat" her, Sakura and Sasuke were horrified, once he finished he vanished on thin air.

Seeing Sakura's horrified face he tells them "Don't worry, it's a jutsu of him, it's like a storage scroll"

This calmed both of them, seeing someone dying was shocking, but seeing someone get eaten was something they didn't want to do.

"We should get going, the blood will attract predators" Said the black haired boy

"Hai" Complied his teammates.

They didn't had any problem going to the tower thanks to Naruto's keen senses.

* * *

A/N: this will not be a Sasuke-bashing fic, but yeah he is evil on this fic. Don´t like don´t read.

Also if you want the preliminaries figthing order changed review me please, I'll close the poll when I begin making the next chapter, everything can happen until then.

This chapter was long.

The chakra of Aithne is pure, but Orochimaru´s cursed seal corrupts it before it gets to Sasuke.

Sasuke´s faery name: Aithne (Little fire)

Boroi:

Chameleon of the tree family, as big as a Great Dane, Has red skin with yellow back ,he is very agile , can camouflage as any chameleon of the tree family and has the ability of 'store' things on his stomach, even people.


	6. The tower

I don't own NARUTO or Magic: The Gathering, they belong to their respective owners.

**Naruto of the Seven Blades**

A/N: From now I´ll comment on the reviews that ask me to clarify. Oh and Anko didn't found Orochimaru.

DarcYen:

On your first question, Haku is teaching him silent killing first, since it is something that the swordsman of the mist have to master, and most of her jutsu are ice jutsu. She will still help him on water manipulation later.

Also, Naruto will become quieter progressively. You must consider who is teaching him, Haku when not on combat is a kind and caring girl, but when she enters a combat situation she can be a powerful shinobi, so he doesn't see a trouble to be loud outside combat, something like Jiraiya, we all know he is powerful but when he is not serious he acts like an idiot.

On your second question, although Naruto is a ninja he is young, he will be somewhat dependent on certain topics. On the topic of the sword, he doesn´t know what to do with it because he feels guilty, it was his first kill after all.

HoodFox 3 and J.A Jasper

Sasuke it´s not a seal master, he bought a premade seal for minor entities, when he is on full Aithne power he can barely become as powerful as Naruto on his second tail, but unlike Naruto Sasuke will only be able to fight like that for 20 minutes at most, he doesn't have a bijuu after all.

I used a fairy because I needed a non volcanic, non overly violent firespirit on Japanese mythology, I even looked at a pretty famous trading card game for inspiration, but no luck.

Dericof Diname

Yep, Aithne will be Sasuke´s only victim, the other questions you´ll have to keep reading.

**Chapter 6 The tower**

We see a brooding teen on his room.

Sasuke was not happy, that is not new, but today he was particularly in a bad mood, why? , once they entered the tower he had the idea of testing again his passive abilities, only to discover that althought the curse seal gave him a powerfull power boost, it negated his enhanced healing factor, it also hurts like hell at random intervals, Orochimaru has made on his kill list, just under Itachi, right now they are the only ones.

"Greetings Sasuke-san" A emotionless voice coming from behind him said

Sasuke responded by trowing a kunai at the voice, it got deflected and the source of the voice evaded swiftly and positioned on his back, he felt a kunai on his neck.

"Who are you?" Asked the teen

"My master is an enemy of the man that gave you that seal" Said the voice

Sasuke's eyes widened "Who is your master?"

"My master thinks that an advantage like the one you took is wasted by the sealing of Orochimaru, so my master send me to suppress it" Continued the voice ignoring his question.

"Who is your master?" Asked the annoyed teen

"I'm not going to tell you" Said the misterious figure

"What?" asked the teen

"Now take your shirt of and prepare for the sealing, don't worry I will not damage the other seal" ordered the miterious nin

"How do you know about it?" asked the bewidered teen.

The hooded figure didn't respond, only unsealed several sealing tools and motioned him to continue, Sasuke did it reluctantly.

After the sealing Sasuke fell unconcious but instead of blackness found himself on his old room, he went to his parents room, but he only met an empty room, he then went to Itachi's room, to find his bloody corpse on a stave with a look of horrendous pain, he smiled.

"HELP!" He heard a familiar female voice; he followed the voice to the living room. When he arrived he saw that the floor was transformed from a wooden floor to a stone one, also he saw a beautiful red haired woman chained to the floor by 4 chains, each chain came from a circle that was drawn in the floor, there where other 4 circles but they had no chains, also nearby he saw a metal box, snake noises coming from it.

"YOU!" an enraged red head hissed to him "Release me on this instant"

"I don't think so" Said Sasuke mockingly

"What did I do to you?" Asked the enraged fairy

"Nothing, I only need all the power I can obtain, you are only a convenient source" Stated the teen coldly.

The redhead was shocked then again became furious.

"You are going to pay for this!" Yelled the redhead in outrage

"He, I don't think so" Mocked the teen

"Don't get to comfortable idiot, once my conclave finds I'm missing they will look for me and they will find you" threatened the faery.

"If you are a good girl maybe I will release you once I kill Itachi" He said

"Don't mock me, I know that you will never release me, and if you die I die, we fairies have better seal masters than you humans" Stated her

"Then you can understand that I will need your hel-" told her before been abruptly interrupted.

"Don't be stupid I prefer to die than helping you, unlike the stupid demons I have principles, so you better prepare because I will not give you more power than the one the seal can give you" the enraged redhead told the teen

"That's too bad, we could have been friends" Said him

That only won him a glare.

"Ok, since you will not cooperate, then I will have to activate the next level of the seal." He stated

"Ne-Next le-level?"

Sasuke made a hand sign and from the chainless circles came some tubes with needles on their end, Aithne looked at them fearfully before they stabbed her on the stomach and she gritted her teeth in pain

"This will suck your chakra, but don't worry they have a failsafe so you don't die of exhaustion, greet your new master Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke stated

The faery just glared at him

"What is your name?" Asked him

"Aithne of the fire conclave" growled her

"Have a good day Aithne-chan" with that said he exited the mindscape.

Once in the real world he saw the hooded figure.

"I placed concealment seals so your seals are not detected; if you want to become strong just wait for our offer" Stated the concealed shinobi

"And what is the price for all this?" asked Sasuke

"Your loyalty to the next Hokage and also any information on that seal"

"As long as I can get my goals, I don't care"

* * *

The figure nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

Team 7 spent the 3 days left training in any way they could. When they were not training Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, talking with Ino (When her team arrived), Sasuke just brooded and Naruto talked with Hinata while also began to get to know better the other members of team 8.

* * *

We see all the chuunin hopefuls that completed the second test formed in lines with their senseis at the front, first are the Konoha 12, from team 7 to 10 in their respective order, then there is Kabuto's team, After them there is a team from Ame, they wear strange suits that nearly cover them fully, all of them wear breath masks and some of them got their eyes covered by bandages, their sensei was a woman with blue hair, she wears the standard Jounin uniform of Ame and has her eyes covered by a bandage and her headband on her forehead.

After the monologue we all have memorized of the chuunin exams and Kabuto retiring, the chuunin hopefuls were waiting with anticipation to the names of the first one to fight.

_Nara Shikamaru_

_Vs._

_Hyuga Hinata _

"Ok, everyone except Shikamaru and Hinata leave the arena floor"

"Don't worry Hinata; you can win against the lazy ass"

"Hinata, don't go easy on him, he is very intelligent" Warned Shino to his teammate

"What a drag, I don't want to fight a woman"

"You shut up and win the match" His blonde teammate shouted him

The 2 former classmates got their positions, Shikamaru Lazily got on a defensive stance while Hinata got ready in the normal Jyuken stance.

_'Ok, she is a Hyuga and they refuse to learn anything aside from their Jyuken, if I can keep my distance I can win'_

"You two ready" both teens nodded "Begin"

"Byakugan"

The Nara and the Hyuga stared at one another warily and Shikamaru tried to trap Hinata with his shadow since she was quite close, only for her to throw a small volley of shuriken, Shikamaru pulled a kunai and deflected some while evading the others, Hinata tried to get close but Shikamaru hastily began using his shadow Jutsu, she evaded jumping using a lot of chakra and got outside of his range.

They stayed eying the other and makings plans, Hinata threw a volley of 5 shuriken at the Nara, he evaded the and prepared to throw his own but he saw another volley coming at him, he deflected the first with his kunai when he felt his hand being pierced and going numb, also he got 2 shuriken on his arms and one on his leg.

"Urgh"

_'The hell, what happened' he thought before seeing the hand he used to deflect shuriken' __a senbon? Didn't thought of her as a poison user, no this is to fast acting, she used her Jyuken through her senbon? _'The lazy gennin´s eyes widened at the realization.

'_What a disgrace to the clan, using weapons as a __main method to win'_ thought Neji

"Proctor I forfeit, didn't thought of you as a troublesome woman Hinata" Said Shikamaru

_'I won?'_ Thought incredulously the Hyuga girl

"Way to go Hinata!" Cheered Naruto

"Hinata! Hinata! Cheered Naruto and Kiba at the same time

"Winner Hyuga Hinata"

Hinata went to her team and Naruto approached to congratulate her.

"That was great Hinata" Said the blonde gennin

"Tha-Thannk you Naruto-ku-kun"

"Who thought you the Hinata-chan?" Asked her sensei

"Haku-san *Gasp* I need to get the senbon" Realized the pale eyed girl

"Don't worry Hinata, it is just senbon" Replied her sensei

"No sensei it's chakra co-conducing" Said the girl while wanting to retrieve it.

Kurenai's eyes widened "Don't worry, I'll get you some new ones" while mentally slapping herself _'Damn, I just had to open my mouth, any chakra conducing weapon is really expensive'_

"Thank you sensei" Said the relieved pale eyed girl, maybe she is he heiress of the clan but her clan believe that weapons are for inferior warriors, so she doesn´t have a lot of money to restock.

_Kagari_

_Vs._

_Akado Yoroi_

Both contestants went to the battle and after some taunting of Kagari Yoroi got pissed and easily deceived by Kagari's clones, several well placed kunai later and the chakra absorbing teen got defeated.

"Ok, that was boring" Commented Naruto

"Yeah, the Ame guy just hid behind his clones" Said Kiba

"I think it was a very effective strategy" Said Shino

"I thi-think it was a hopeless match fo-for Yoroi"

_Sabaku no Kankuro_

_Vs_

_Akimichi Chouji_

Both contestants went to the arena and got into positions.

"I'm going to kick your ass, fat lard"

"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONNED"

Seeing the wrathful Akimichi Hayate yelled "Begin!" and ran from the arena

"Baika no Jutsu!"

"What the-"

"Nikudan Sensha!"

Crunch! And we have a crushed puppet and puppeteer

"Winner Akimichi Chouji"

"And remember that I'm big boned!" the Akimichi yelled pointing to his past opponent

"Remember to not anger Chouji ever" Said the blonde jinchuuriki

"No kidding dude" Replied Kiba

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Vs._

_Haruno Sakura_

"What?"

"Eh?"

'_Shit, I don't want to fight Sakura-chan'_ Thought Naruto

'_Why Naruto of all people, since all my genjutsu are visual he can cancel them closing his eyes and also there is nothing in this area I could use as an advantage'_ Thought the pinkette

"Proctor I forfeit" Said the pinkette

"What?" Asked her blonde teammate

"Naruto, we both know that I can't win against you, this way you have an edge in the next battle" replied her

"Thank you Sakura-chan"

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

_Rock Lee_

_Vs._

_Oboro_

"Let's have a youthful match!"

Oboro didn't know if that was his personality or his master brainwashed the poor guy because if that happened, he was for taking him out of his misery.

"Are both participants ready" both teens nodded "Begin!"

Oboro made a hand sign and after that there appeared 20 clones of him, having seen this fighting style before the green clad boy began moving as fast as he could, throwing several shuriken, punching and kicking not making any pattern when suddenly they heard a crunch, Lee hit the Ame gennin on the gut and Oboro passed out.

"Winner Rock Lee"

"Wow, did you see that speed?"

"Teme felt it"

"Shut up Dobe" Shouted the black haired boy while glaring daggers to the blonde, Kiba began laughing when he got the meaning.

_Ten-Ten_

_Vs_

_Sabaku no Gaara_

Both participants looked at each other, Gaara with a bored expression and Ten-Ten with a cocky smirk.

"Both of you are ready?" Both teens nodded "Begin"

For a moment both of them stared at each other, then Ten-Ten threw a few kunai at the redhead, who´s sand blocked effortlessly, seeing this Ten-Ten decides to up the ante and throws him a kunai with an explosive note, Gaara´s made a barrier of sand that resisted the explosion easily.

"Is that all?" Asked the redhead

"Of course not!" she then got a small scroll and unsealed a bow with a quiver and several arrows.

Gaara made another shield of sand, Ten-Ten's arrowhead glowed lightly after she charged it with chakra then she aimed and shoot with her usual precision, the arrow hit the barrier and penetrated until half of it was on the other side, Gaara was preparing himself to attack when the arrow exploded and sent him several feet backwards, the sand shield quickly reached for him to prevent his fall, when he heard another arrow coming, he rapidly made a thicker barrier this time only the barrier exploded but it was the only thing Ten-Ten needed, she sent a blue arrow right thru the ephemeral hole and the arrow hit Gaara on the gut, this was different, instead of piercing thru his Sand armor it gave him a really hard hit afterwards it exploded lightly, it was a concussive arrow, it didn´t mattered because he was going to end this now, they had made some of his sand remain on the behind the girl and he used it to grab her legs.

"What?"

"Desert Burial" said the redhead while clenching his right hand.

"AHH!" Shouted the brunette while her legs where compressed and passed out of pain.

"Winner Sabaku no Gaara!"

But Gaara didn´t had enough he ordered the tendrils of sand to attack the girl but a green blur stopped it.

"Why do you save her? She is weak" Asked Gaara

"Because she is my precious student" Answered Gai

Gaara stared at them with contempt and loathing until the medics came and took her to emergency treatment.

'_Suna´s jinchuuriki is really stupid'_ thought the Ame Jounin

"She will never be a shinobi again" Said one of the medics

"I´m sorry to fail you Ten-Ten" Said Gai while crying and going with them to wait for news on her.

Lee was gripping the rail until bent "I'm going to rip that bastard a new one" said him with a dark voice

All the gennin felt the intensity of his killing intent and shivered in fear, except Gaara of course.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Tsurugi Misumi_

"Hehe, a rookie, this is going to be easy"

Sasuke glared at him.

After confirming they are ready Hayate said "Begin!"

Sasuke charged at the older gennin, Misumi waited for him to get in range then he ensnared him with his gum like arms.

"What the?"

"Like it? Misumi mocked "My technique allows me to become very flexible and I'm pretty strong" He said before applicating enough pressure on Sasuke to knock a normal person, but Sasuke now was a container, so he barely kept conscience.

"I WON!" Yelled the masked gennin while he dropped the black haired boy and began walking to the proctor

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke once he had enough focus and nearly fried the older gennin.

"AHH!" yelled Misumi before passing out.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Wow, those are flames" Kiba

_'Seems like he has practiced his Katon __Jutsu' _thought Kakashi

_Mubi_

_Vs._

_Sabaku no Temari_

"Hey nice legs... what time do they open?" Said the Ame gennin

"YOU. ARE. DEATH!" Yelled Temari

"Begin!"

Mubi made hand sign and casted 20 clones around the arena Temari quickly opened her fan and sent a gust of wind that hit all the clones and the real Mubi, the Ame gennin got thrown to the wall and fell unconscious.

"Winner Sabaku no Temari!"

"Idiot" Said Naruto

_Aburame Shino_

_Vs._

_Inuzuka Kiba_

"Now we are going to finally settle whose alpha on the team" Declared Kiba

"The leader of the team is Kurenai-sensei" Stated Shino

"Why you!" Kiba was rile

"Begin!"

"Akamaru!" yelled the feral boy while tossing a soldier pill which his puppy swallowed "Shikyaku no Jutsu, Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu" he then charged at the stoic Shino "Gatsuuga" 2 giant drills of death charged the Aburame.

But when he got a hit on Shino he got replaced by a swarm of bugs.

"Shit!" but instead of trying to remove them, he knows by experience that is stupid, he began to look for Shino and charged to where he smelled the other boy, but a huge swarm of bugs surrounded him.

"Forfeit before you pass out Kiba-san" Stated Shino

Kiba seeing his situation nodded "I forfeit"

"Winner Aburame Shino"

"Seems like you are the new alpha Shino" Said Kiba

"It doesn't matter who's the leader Kiba-san, as long as the team is functional" Stated the stoic guy

"Ok" Said Kiba cheerfully

_Hyuga Neji_

_Vs_

_Yamanaka Ino_

"Begin!"

"You should forfeit, fate has determined that you will lose today" Said Neji

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Retorted Ino

"I´m the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, you are nothing but a useless fan girl" Stated the white eyed boy.

"I´m going to-" Began the blonde girl

"The fact that your body is too thin for you to be an effective Kunoichi, with not enough muscle mass and the sloppy stance you got is the proof of that" Said Neji in a bored voice

Ino tried to think of something to retort but she got nothing, what he was saying was truth and she got distracted by his speech, before she could react Neji was on her and proceeded to hit her mercilessly until she couldn´t move anymore.

"Winner Hyuga Neji!"

"I told you" said the Hyuga

Naruto was clenching his fists because of the arrogance of Neji, he wanted so much to rip him a new one.

"Now that the preliminaries ended we are going to set the matches for the finals that will be held in one month"

"But why in one month?"

"Because at this point all of you have used your best skills, you must use this month to train and improve them, also a lot of important people will attend these matches and we must invite them to the event"

"Now everyone please grab a number from this bowl and we will announce the matches that will be held the next month"

"Nine" Said Temari _'So the last match?'_

"Four" Said Chouji _'I wonder who I will fight'_

"Two" Said Shino

"Eight" Said Kagari _'Shit, I can´t avenge my teammates right away'_

"One" Said Hinata _'Oh no, I´m fighting Shino-kun'_

"Ten" Said Neji _'That girl will be no match to me'_

"Five" Said Lee _'I´m going to avenge Ten-Ten in my match'_

"Seven" Said Gaara

"Six" Said Sasuke _'So I´ll get my rematch' _

"Three" Said Naruto _'Mm, If I win I´ll have to fight Hinata or Shino, I hope Shino'_

_Hyuga Hinata Vs Aburame Shino_

_Uzumaki Naruto Vs Akimichi Chouji_

_Rock Lee Vs Uchiha Sasuke_

_Kagari Vs Sabaku no Gaara_

_Sabaku no Temari Vs Hyuga Neji_

"Now with the matches set I´ll see you in a month"

A/N: The truth is that I didn't wanted to make this history a harem, in fact if Hinata didn't make to the pairing I was going to make Neji kill her, but that would make my fic get to dark for my tastes so I tossed a coin and it got on the harem.

Should I have killed Hinata after the chuunin exams there was going to be the Main house massacre, only a sealed Hanabi would have survived it because the branch house used a heavy amount of Doton ninjutsu, in combination with the Byakugan, only sparing Hanabi because of the memory of Hinata, who was adored by the younger branch members except Neji.

Maybe I'll make a history with that theme, or anyone that likes the idea just Pm me to read it.

See ya

OC:

Ame no Mizore

Jounin sensei of team Oboro during Konoha's chuunin exams, blue long hair, wears standard Jounin uniform and a mask that covers the lower part of her face while having both of her eyes covered by a bandage.

She has a cold and serious personality.


	7. One Month of training

I don't own NARUTO or Magic: The Gathering, they belong to their respective owners.

**Naruto of the Seven Blades**

A/N: From now on I will write the name of each Jutsu in English, why? It´s easier.

Now on with the reviews

Dericof Diname:

Yep it's Danzou and I will only use several spirits from Kamigawa, no planeswalkers for this history.

Jagger79

Thank you and I'm trying to improve my description abilities.

And the pairing will be Naru/FemHaku/Hina/Ten

Didn't planned the fight of Gaara and Ten-Ten, but it will give me something for them to meet later on the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7 One month of training**

Team 7 just got out of the forest of death and went to their training ground per Kakashi´s orders, when they got there they sat down and listened to him.

"Ok guys, this will be the arrangements for the month, Sakura, I talked with doctor Yakushi and he accepted to iniciate you on the medic nin program report tomorrow at the hospital at 8 am" The girl nodded " Naruto, I got you to train with Uzuki Yuugao, she is one of the best swords masters in Konoha and owed me a favor, report with her tomorrow, here at 7 am" The blonde nodded " Sasuke, you will be training with me, look for me at the village gates tomorrow at 8 am, and pack for a month" The Uchiha nodded " Team, dismissed" they all acknowledged his order and scrammed to their houses.

Naruto was walking to his house when an ANBU called for him.

"What do you need ANBU-san?"

"Naruto-san, you are required to meet with Sandaime-sama"

The ANBU with the Tora mask grabbed his shoulder and shunshined to the tower, once on the building they knocked at the office´s door.

"Enter" Said the Sandaime from behind the door

"Hokage-sama, I brought Uzumaki Naruto" Repoted the ANBU

"Thank you Tora you are dismissed" Said the Hokage and Tora exited the room after a quick bow.

"Take seat Naruto-kun" Asked Hiruzen

Once Naruto sat and placed his blade on his lap he asked "What happened Jiji?"

"Naruto-kun, I want to thank you for the prisoner you captured, normally we would have to release her or risk international affairs, but we have evidence that my former student infiltrated the exams, we don´t know his purpose and we believe she was sent to test your teammate Sasuke, so I´m going to ask you to keep an eye on him, we don´t know what will happen if Orochimaru wants to kidnap or recruit Sasuke"

"Ok Jiji" Said the blonde "Oh, I nearly forgot" he said while looking for his storage seal and unsealed Shibaku "A guy named Suigetsu entered the exam, he said that he infiltrated them and he was going to kill me and take my sword from me"

"And what happened?"

"I k-killed him and found his sword, it exploded everytime he hit something" he said while unsealing Shibaku

"My god, that's Shibaku" Said the surprised Hokage

"Really?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, now you have 2 swords of the Hidden Mist"

"I don't really know if I want it"

"And why would you say that?"

"Zabuza gave me his sword by his choice, Suigetsu didn´t, it feels like I´m stealing it"

"Naruto, the truth is that most shinobi once they kill an enemy with a powerful weapon they keep them, it´s called spoils of war"

"Could you keep it?" He pleaded "It´s just that every time I see it I see Suigetsu´s face when I killed him"

"Yes Naruto, but if you want it back just tell me" The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Hai Jiji" Confirmed the blonde.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Danzo was checking several reports in his office when Fuu knocked the door and he gave the man permission to enter.

"Danzo-sama I got the re reports of the captures and test subjects" Said the Yamanaka

"How are them developing?" Asked the old man.

"We have captured from entity 1 to five, but the other 5 entities are elusive" Answered Fuu

"Double the efforts, we must capture all of them before the end of the chuunin exams" Ordered Danzo

"Hai Danzo-sama"

"And the test subjects?" Asked the old man.

"Subjects 1 and 2 are fully recovered, subjects 3 and 4 are recovering quickly while subject five is still in critical condition" Answered the ROOT agent

"Good, inform me from any development" Ordered his leader

"Hai" He confirmed and exited the room.

"_Maybe I will never get my hands on the Kyubi, but with this new soldiers I will gain an edge on you Sarutobi__, after all the Kyubi can always reform itself" _Thought Danzo

* * *

**Next day training ground 7**

Naruto was entering the training ground when he saw a woman with long purple hair with standard Jounin uniform and a ninjato on her back.

"You are on time Naruto-san" Commented Yuugao

"Hai sensei"

"It´s good you don´t get Kakashi´s bad habits" She continued with a smirk.

Naruto chuckled

"Now, we are going to begin with a spar, to know your skills" Said Yugao

Yugao unsheathed her ninjato and Naruto unsealed his Zanbato, both of them got in their stances and waited in silence, a breeze traveled between them and Naruto charged to attack her, she applied chakra to harden her sword and began to parry the attacks of Naruto, swing from the left, swing to the right, trying to trick her with a clone he made with one handed seals, then she went on the offensive, probing his defenses and making him several small wounds.

"That´s enough, you did fine" She stated

"Thanks sensei"

"Your openings are minimal; Kakashi taught you well" She then grabbed a small piece of paper "Channel chakra thru it"

He grabbed it and it split in half

"Good, you have wind affinity" She said

"Ahh, wind it´s lame" The blonde complained

His sensei got a tick mark on her face, then she walked to a nearby training post channeled wind chakra thru her sword and cut in half the post, only the tip of her blade touched the post "Was that lame?"

"What happened sensei?" asked the fascinated blonde "Your sword barely touched the post"

"Wind chakra can be channeled thru blades to extend their range and increase their cutting power, also wind jutsu are invisible to the normal eye" She stated

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed

"Now see this" She channeled Lightning chakra thru her blade and stabbed another training post, the retracted her blade from it.

"Wow, what was that?" He asked surprised

"That was lightning chakra" His sensei answered

"Cool, but wind is cooler"

"*Sigh*Maybe, but they have different uses" She sheathed her sword, sat down and Naruto did the same "for example, while wind it´s better to cut and hit, lightning is better to stab and stun, that's what makes this elements the sword master elements"

"Sword master elements?"

"Yes, any shinobi sword master has to use at least one of these elements to be recognized as such, except on Kiri, they have their own system to recognize their sword masters"

"Oh"

"In this month you are going to learn how to channel chakra and wind chakra to your blade and make it sharper, you can ask Kakashi to the lightning one after the exams"

"Hai"

"Ah, I nearly forgot, wind is weak against fire" his sensei told him

"What? Why?" asked the surprised blonde

"Yep, if a fire and wind jutsu clash the fire one will consume the wind one and make itself stronger, likewise lightning is weaker than wind but stronger than earth, each element has a weakness and a strength" she lectured

"Yes sensei, I have one question I was going to ask Kakashi-sensei" he said

"Ask"

"I discovered that once my shadow clones dispel I get the memories back" He told her

"You didn´t knew?" Yugao asked

"No"

"Oh, it´s just that information on the description of the jutsu" She stated

"Really?" Asked the blonde

"Yes"

"Ok, I was thinking, maybe I can use them to train?" Asked the boy

"You would need to make at least a hundred clones per training session, no one can pull that stunt" She said while chuckling

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The blonde said and a hundred one Narutos littered the training ground

"Wow, I never believed the stories" The ANBU said after a whistle and began thinking "What chakra control exercises do you know?"

"Hmm, leaf floating and tree climbing" he told her

"That's it?" at his nod she made two shadow clones "Ok, fifty clones will go to the nearby stream and practice water walking, my clone will explain the exercise, the other fifty will go begin to learn how to channel chakra to their blades, my other clone will explain and the original will stay with me and practice some Katas, remember to not dispel to many at the same time, only 5 at a time, we don't want you to have memory backlash"

"Hai" the 101 blondes told her

Once the original Naruto and Yugao were alone she told him "Maybe you will get both affinities before the exam, if you impress me I will get you a jutsu for both"

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Currently Sarutobi was talking about the sword that Naruto gave him.

"I think that we must return it to Mist" Said Homura "Having one is enough to annoy them, but having 2 will make them begin to hunt our shinobi actively, it's not woth the risk"

"I think we must keep it on the vault" Said Koharu "They will not know we have it and they will have that weapon denied"

"I think we should give it to Uzumaki-san" Seeing the looks of the other ocupants in the room "He is the only one that can make use of a sword like this in the village"

"You forget about Haku-san"

"She isn't a sword user, as I can see he is the only one in the village that could use it and it would be foolish to let this weapon rot on the vaults"

"You make it sound like those were clan techniques" Snorted Homura

"Why not?" "The Uzumaki clan existed at some point on history, we could say that the boy is reinventing it"

"_What are you playing at Danzo, usually you try that Naruto has the humblest life as possible"_

"All three arguments are fine, but I must agree with Danzo, Naruto has the best possibility to master any of the swords of the Hidden Mist properly on the village, every other person will never put so much dedication towards that goal"

"So, you are proposing that we give that boy any sword of the Hidden Mist we acquire?"

"Once he proves his loyalty to the village, I don't see why not?" Said Koharu

"Ok, any sword of the Hidden Mist that Konoha acquires will be given to the Uzumaki family once Naruto reaches Chuunin rank"

Everyone nodded

"So, we have a new shinobi family?" Asked Koharu

"Yes" confirmed Sarutobi _"At least with this I can begin to correct the lack of family that Naruto-kun felt as a child"_

"You know what law will be active from now on?" Asked Homura

"I would have done it once Naruto began learning about seals anyway" Said Sarutobi

"Ha, that brat is to stupid to learn seals" Scoffed Koharu

"Most of the Uzumaki clan had his personality" Remembered the old Hokage

"_Sarutobi you fool, once I remove the Kyubi jinchuuriki you will fall to my new weapons" _Thought the bandaged man

* * *

**Naruto´s training**

By the end of the first week Naruto finally got both chakra control exercises, the water walking took him half an hour to get while practicing it on different kinds of currents the whole week.

The chakra empowering of his sword took him 5 days to perform, but he got it down and practiced until it required almost no concentration.

The second week he began unlocking his wind affinity, it took him the whole week but he managed to add it to his sword.

It was at this time that Hayate, Yuugao´s boyfriend died, but she didn´t interrupted his training, most likely it helped her cope with her loss.

Practicing on the thunder element went slow but by the end of the first week he got the first part, which was crumpling a leaf and the second part took him 3 days to perform fine, it was the Lightning Surge Jutsu, this Jutsu normally wasn´t used on combat because the enormous amount of chakra it consumed but being Naruto he made it functional, It took him another day to add Lightning chakra to his sword.

In his kenjutsu he had almost no openings and his physical strength was enough to lift his sword (not Kubikiri-hocho, the replica that Kakashi gave him) for several hours.

He also progressed very much with his summoning, he learned that aside from messages the desert family would not be of very much use on Konoha, the crested family likes to fight on open areas and were you needed a heavy hitter and the tree family was perfect on both urban and forested areas.

2 days before the finals

"Naruto, you have impressed me, unlocking 2 affinities in one month is not an easy task" His sensei commented.

"Thank you sensei" The blonde proudly expressed

"I want you to rest these remaining days" She said

"But sensei, what about the Jutsus?" The blonde asked

"Naruto, don't be impatient, you will not have them battle ready for the finals, so you will have light training today and tomorrow you rest" she said calmly "Here there are" She said while giving him 2 scrolls to him "The first is Vacuum Blade, it´s a Jutsu used to block projectiles or throw your target, the second is Wave of Inspiration, it´s a support Jutsu that is better used to stun a target and doing minimal damage"

"Cool!" he said while hearing her explain the jutsus

"Don't make me regret giving them to you, this are Chuunin level sword jutsus, so use your shadow clones for the first tests, understood?"

"Ok"

"Now, do you remember the strategies I told you?"

"Hai, for Chouji I must use…" began the blonde

* * *

**Hinata´s training**

Hinata came to the compound after the preliminaries.

"Hinata-sama" Greeted the guard while bowing to her

"Ko-san" Hinata greeted him

"Hiashi-sama waits for you in the dojo" Told the branch member to the heiress

"Tha-nk you" Answered Hinata

She began walking thru the compound to the dojo, when she arrived she saw her father training with her sister, she sat on a suitable position and waited until they finished.

"Hanabi that`s enough" Said Hiashi

"Hai otou-sama" Answered his younger daughter politely

Hiashi sat and motioned Hinata to sit in front of him.

"I hope that you didn´t embarrassed the clan on the chuunin exams"

"No o-otou-sama, I am o-on the fi-finals"

"Was there a preliminary round?" Asked her father coldly

"Hai O-otou-sa-sama" Hinata answered meekly

"Who did you fight?" He continued to ask

"Shi-shikamaru-san"

"Nara-san, a long range fighter, how did you win?" He asked

"I u-used a chakra co-conductive senbon t-to inflict Jyuken damage a-at distance"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Show me"

Both of them went to the center of the dojo and took their stances after a bow, Hiashi noted that her trowing stance was modified to the normal one of the jyuken, her hands were positioned similarly to Haku´s, with the senbon mirroring it to.

Hinata threw three senbon charged with charka, he noted that instead of charging them to emulate their natural form the charka formed a blunt outline.

Hiashi evaded one only letting it grasp him slightly, caught another and let the other hit him on his other arm, every senbon did the same kind of damage that an equivalent Jyuken damage would do.

"What is your maximum range?" Her father asked

"With cha-chakra conducting senbon 50 me-meters, with n-normal ones 5 m-meters" She told him

'_Impressive, the only other Hyuga to begin this kind of attacks surrendered at 3 meters' _"Good, if you manage to increase the range up to 15 meters on normal senbon, it is sure that this attacks will be included on the traditional Jyuken" he stated

"Otou-sama?" She asked surprised

"This kind of attacks were researched by the original creators of the Jyuken, but they had a block on 3 meters when most of their designed katas required 15 meters as maximum range" He explained to the girl

Hinata was surprised, the clan had already tried, but instead of continuing to try, when they tought it impossible to continue they just occulted it like any failed experiments on Jyuken.

Not only that, if a Hyuga has an unique and powerful ability, enough to impress both clan head and clan council, they can assure they stay at the main house, if Hinata masters this skill to the point of acceptable she will never have to fear the caged bird seal on her life, even if she fails to become clan head.

"H-hai Otou-sama" She told him

"Your training schedule for the month will be intensive Jyuken training with me in the morning and your own personal training on the afternoons" He told her

"Hai" Answered the blue haired girl

"You are dismissed" he told her and she speeded to her room to rest because tomorrowshe will begin an intense training regime.

On the mornings she got training on traditional Jyuken, particularly the Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm, because she had Shino as her first opponent and he is a long range figther.

It took 2 weeks to increase the range of her Senbon Jyuken to 10 meters but she got a roadblock, she began to experiment with senbon of different fabricants until she got a steady 15 meters range 3 days before the finals, the Hyuga council decided that they will only accept her new skills after her performance on the finals.

* * *

**Haku's traning**

Naruto and Haku were hiding behind a tree, why? Because of the many shards of ice the jutsu of Haku made, it is disturbingly effective.

"Never thought this jutsu would have this effect" Said a surprised Haku

"Yeah, it's pretty lethal" Commented the blond sword user

"Easily A-Rank anti-personal jutsu" She said

"How much chakra takes?" Asked the boy

"The same amount a Water Clone, it just requires more concentration" The ice user answered

"Wow" He whistled

"Maybe I can perform it 5 per time" She commented

"Cool!" He said excited

"But I would need someone to protect me" The older girl commented

"Don't worry Haku-chan I will protect you" He immediately told her

"Thank you Naruto-sama" She told him

* * *

A/N: As you saw in this chapter, Danzo has made several moves to make Naruto a living target for Kiri, he is just trying to take away the power of the Kyubi from the Hokage because he has something, maybe not as powerful but more stable, easier to train and I´m not talking about Sasuke, Sasuke just gave him the idea.

Sorry for the wait, but I had important stuff at school


	8. Chapter 8

This story is up for adoption


	9. Note 2

Fic adopted by Anakin Namikaze


End file.
